FINALLY FINDING LOVE
by Babye23
Summary: THIS STORY IS WHEN SONNY TWO BEST FRIENDS COME TO MEET HER BUT HER FRIEND JUSTIN IS IN LOVE WITH HER AND SO IS CHAD WHO DO SHE END YP WITH
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Finding Love A Canny love story**

**BACK STORY:  
>This takes place a week after Sonny and Chad's fake date (In Sonny With A Chance Of dating)... NOW TO THE STORY<br>SONNY: *runs into her and tawni's dressing room* OMG TAWNI GUESS WHAT!  
>TAWNI: like I really care but just to amuse u...ookk what?<br>SONNY: MY BEST GUY FRIEND IS COMING 2 VISIT TOMORROW AND I THINK HE'S GONNA ASK ME OUT!  
>TAWNI: finally something good...is he cute?<br>SONNY:yes he's GORGEOUS!  
>TAWNI: do u think he'll b interested in me?<br>SONNY: Tawni u don't even know him  
>TAWNI: Well I'll just get to know him then<br>*they hear a knock at the door and sonny goes to answer it*  
>?: HEY!<br>SONNY: OMG HEY RACHEL I WASNT EXPECTING YOU  
>RACHEL: well Justin told me he was coming and I HAD to tag along<br>SONNY: JUSTIN'S HERE?  
>Justin: yepp! just to c u but this nosy little girl HAD to come!<br>SONNY: OMG hahaha YAY ur here! *gives him a big bear hug*  
>JUSTIN: hahaha ya and I think I need to breath to live<br>SONNY: *lets go* sorry  
>JUSTIN: haha it's ok I like being close to u and if it means being strangled that ok with me<br>SONNY: *blushes* haha ok *about to say something but gets interrupted*  
>TAWNI &amp; RACHEL: HELLO THERE R OTHER PEOPLE IN THE WORLD BESIDES U 2!<br>JUSTIN & SONNY: SORRY...JINX...STOP THAT...NO U STOP THAT...HAHA  
>RACHEL: haha wow this is just like old times<br>TAWNI: oh no! I'm gonna have to live a month with this going on...  
>RACHEL: try 15 years o...*interrupted by a knock on the door*<br>to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

*LAST TIME*

JUSTIN & SONNY: SORRY...JINX...STOP THAT...NO U STOP THAT...HAHA  
>RACHEL: haha wow this is just like old times<br>TAWNI: oh no! I'm gonna have to live a month with this going on...  
>RACHEL: try 15 years o...*interrupted by a knock on the door*<br>*NOW*

sonny opens the door and sees that it's Chad and smiles without knowing it*  
>CHAD:hey sonny can we talk<br>JUSTIN: I'm sorry but she promised to take me on a tour but come back later  
>CHAD: oh ok...*walks away looking kinda sad*<br>SONNY: ummmm ok so where do u wanna start  
>JUSTIN: maybe at the prop house I hear so much about and then maybe the stage<br>SONNY: ok Rachael r u coming  
>RACHAEL: umm maybe later tawni and I are gonna go get mani's and pedi's<br>SONNY: ok then Justin I guess it's just u and me  
>JUSTIN: YAY!<br>SONNY: haha wow ur reallyyy happy  
>*While Justin's exploring the prop house Chad walks in*<br>CHAD: hey sonny I REALLY need to talk to u  
>SONNY: umm sure<br>CHAD: I need toooo...  
>SONNY: too what?<br>CHAD: I need to ask u iff..*chickens' out from asking her to be his girlfriend*iiff I could stay at ur place for a few days  
>SONNY: ummm ok come by my house later and drop ur stuff off *a lil disappointed that he didn't ask her out*<br>CHAD: ok great!


	3. Chapter 3

**TAWNI: so he didn't ask u out  
>RACHAEL:ok i'm lost who r we talking about chad or justin<br>TAWNI: well i was talking about justin  
>SONNY: and i was talking about how chad seemed like he was gonna ask me out but didn't<br>RACHAEL: ok... well sonny do u like chad?  
>TAWNI: i kno u do so don't lie<br>SONNY: what...no...how could you say that  
>TAWNI:i over heard u talking to urself<br>SONNY: ohhhh...  
>RACHAEL: if u like him and he likes u then why dint u just ask him out<br>SONNY: well i don't kno if he likes me or not  
>TAWNI: he's totally in LOVE with u he cant keep his eyes off of you and most of the time he doesn't shut up about u either<br>RACHAEL: wait... i thought u and chad were enimies  
>TAWNI: umm i hav a confession... he's my half brother<br>RACHAEL: OH SNAP this city keeps on getting more interesting by the second  
>SONNY: wow! and him talking about me all the time doesn't mean any thing<br>TAWNI & RACHAEL: yes it does!  
>SONNY: i'm just gonna wait until i'm ABSOLUTLY sure that he likes me<br>TAWNI: ok it's ur loss  
>*knock at the door*<br>SONNY: i'll be right there!...*to tawni and rachael* how do i look?  
>TAWNI: u look perfect now go get the door!<br>SONNY:*opens the door* hey chad  
>CHAD: hey sonny<br>TAWNI & RACHAEL: well gotta go c y'all later *both wink at sonny*  
>SONNY: well my mom is gonna be gone for a few weeks so it's just u and me<br>CHAD: ok so were should i set my things  
>SONNY: in the guest room<br>CHAD: ok *leaves the room*  
>SONNY'S P.O.V.<br>*thinks now is the perfect time to c if he likes me* end of pov  
>CHAD:*comes back* i like ur place<br>SONNY: thanx  
>CHAD:ur welcome... do u wanna come to dinner with me...only be as friends though<br>SONNY:sure*thinks: how could people think that he likes me ***


	4. Chapter 4

**SONNY: I can't believe ur tawni's brother  
>CHAD: what! she told u? and i'm only her half brother<br>SONNY: thats what i meant  
>CHAD: what else did she tell u about me<br>SONNY: oh nothing *under her breath* other than that u talk about me a lot  
>CHAD: what ummmm ya I do and I kno u probly think I'm crazy<br>SONNY: no I don't I think ur sweet  
>CHAD: thanks I have something to ask u<br>SONNY: ok ask away *thinks that he's going to ask her out*  
>CHAD: will u *interrupted*<br>JUSTIN: what r u doing here? Especially together  
>SONNY: well chad's staying at my apartment for a while so he decided to take me out to dinner<br>JUSTIN: oh ok so u guys aren't dating  
>CHANNY: what no where would u get that crazy idea<br>JUSTIN: haha u 2 are so defensive  
>CHANNY: r not!<br>JUSTIN: that just proved it... So I don't really want to spend a month in the same hotel with Rachel  
>SONNY: so let me guess u want to stay at my house for a while<br>JUSTIN: u read my mind  
>SONNY: ummm I'll have to rearrange the sleeping arangments but my mom is visiting my dad and will be gone for 2 months so I guess it will work<br>JUSTIN: great! Sonny, Rachel asked me to give u a message  
>SONNY: so what is it<br>JUSTIN: she needs to c u immediately  
>SONNY: where?<br>Justin: back at the prop house  
>SONNY: ok...*to chad* sorry I have to go here's a key to the house so let ur selves in<br>CHAD AND JUSTIN: ok  
>*with Sonny, Tawni, and Rachel*<br>SONNY: so what did u guys need  
>TAWNI: I'm having a major dilemma! I think I like Nico!<br>SONNY : that's...that's well idk  
>RACHEL: I think it's sweet...think about it they've been working together for years and wouldn't it be sweet if Nico and Tawni dated<br>NICOE: ummm what did u say?  
>RACHEL: oppss!<br>NICO: how did u find out that I like tawni  
>TAWNI: u like me?<br>NICO: wait wasn't that what u girls were talking about  
>SONNY: no we were talking about how tawni likes u<br>NICO: u like me?  
>TAWNI: why don't u ask me out and c for ur self<br>NICO: so will u go out with me? *being very hopful***


	5. Chapter 5

**NICO: u like me?  
>TAWNI: why don't u ask me out and c for ur self<br>NICO: so will u go out with me? *being very hopeful*  
>TAWNI: YES! *hugs him*<br>NICO: *pulls away but then kisses her*  
>TAWNI: *thinks: omg wow this is a-m-a-z-i-n-g! I've been waiting for this moment forever!*<br>NICO: *pulls away* wow so I'll pick u up at around 7  
>TAWNI: perfect!<br>NICO: c u later  
>TAWNI: bye<br>*with chad and justin*  
>JUSTIN: keep away from sonny<br>CHAD: I don't have to and I don't want to  
>JUSTIN: I've known her the longest so I think I get her<br>CHAD: it's not up to u its up to sonny  
>JUSTIN: ok then how bout a little un-friendly competition<br>CHAD: 1. Sonny isn't a prize 2. I'd win any way  
>JUSTIN: it sounds to me like ur scared<br>CHAD: am not  
>JUSTIN: r 2<br>CHAD: r not  
>JUSTIN: r 2<br>CHAD: ok now we're acting childish, let's just ask her  
>*back at sonny's house*<br>SONNY: hey chad, hey justin  
>JUSTIN AND CHAD: hey sonny<br>SONNY: what do u guys want to do  
>JUSTIN: make out with u<br>SONNY: what  
>JUSTIN: u heard me*pulls her in and tries to kiss her passionately*<br>CHAD:*gets extremely jealous and tries to pull him off of her*  
>JUSTIN: *lets go and punches chad*<br>JUSTIN AND CHAD: I told u I liked her can u just leave her alone*start fighting*  
>SONNY: stop fighting! PLEASE<br>JUSTIN: not until ur mine!  
>CHAD: *stops fighting other than to defend himself*<br>JUSTIN: what r u a chickin?  
>CHAD: stop!<br>SONNY: really justin! Get out!  
>JUSTIN: fine whatever! But u will be mine *slams the door*<br>CHAD: well then that was interesting  
>SONNY: omg ur hurt!<br>CHAD: its only a scratch*btw justin had a pocket knife*  
>SONNY: I'm taking u to the hospital<br>*at the hospital*  
>CHAD: it's nothing really<br>SONNY: oh really! Look at the cut that goes all the way down ur arm  
>CHAD: it's barely a scratch<br>DOCTER: I'm ready to c u now  
>CHAD: ok<br>*goes in the back with the docter*  
>DOCTER: wow that is the biggest cut I've ever seen I'm gonna have to stitch u up<br>CHAD: cant u just give me a lot of big band-aids  
>DOCTER: I'm sorry but the cut's to deep for a band-aid<br>*AFTER*  
>DOCTER: is ur family here?<br>CHAD: no my girlfriend is here though  
>DOCTER: ok I have to give her some instructions<br>*I'm skipping that and the car ride home*  
>SONNY: ok I need to give u two Motrin<br>CHAD: ugh ok  
>SONNY: why were u apart of that fight<br>CHAD: well I really really like u and I didn't want to...*interrupted by a kiss***


	6. Chapter 6

**SONNY: ok I need to give u two motrin  
>CHAD: ugh ok<br>SONNY: why were u apart of that fight  
>CHAD: well I really really like u and I didn't want to...*interrupted by a kiss*<br>SONNY: *omg finally! this feels like heaven!*  
>CHANNY: *pulls away* wow<br>CHAD: i love you  
>SONNY:i love you too<br>CHAD: i thought that I'd never hear those words from you  
>SONNY: me either<br>CHAD: so do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?  
>SONNY: i would love to<br>*LATER AT DINNER*  
>CHANNY: laughing and having a good time<br>JUSTIN:*HIDING BEHIND A MENU* ugh i knew that they were dating and i have the perfect way to break them up *smiles evilly*  
>*with Nico and Tawni*<br>TAWNI: this is amazing  
>NICO: ya i'm so happy that u like me to<br>TAWNI: i dont like you  
>NICO: what?<br>TAWNI: i love you  
>NICO: wow i've never been told that and i love you too*kisses her passionatly*<br>*with channy sitting on the couch making out*  
>JUSTIN: *knocks on the door*<br>SONNY: *answers the door* what r u doing here?  
>JUSTIN: i just came by to say sorry; idk what came over me<br>CHAD: it's cool man *still suspicious but tries to get over it*  
>SONNY: *to justin* excuse us for a minute *closes the door*<br>CHAD: ik what ur going to say and i just kinda want to kno what his deal is  
>SONNY: ok if ur sure about this<br>CHAD: i am. if anything happens then i'll get rid of him  
>SONNY: but ur still hurt<br>CHAD: it's not like i'm dying  
>SONNY: ugh ok<br>TO B CONTINUED BTW: sorry this one might be a little short i'll try to post more tonight or tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys that I havent post been busy so here it is a channy story

ps; I dont own SWAC...but I wish I did

channy:(goes back to justin)

sonny: so just what you want to say

justin:like I said I want to aplogize( thinks and to get with you)

chad; so what do you guys want to do

sonny: let's play truth or dare

justin:ok

chad; sure

justin;ok sonny truth or dare

sonny; dare

justin; I dare you to kiss me

sonny; ok( dont really want to kiss him)

justin: it has to be for 4 minutes

sonny:that's to long but ok(kinda sad and kiss justin)

chad( jelouse) ok I thinks that's enough

sonny:(tries to pull away cause justin is holding her to tight)

justin:(let's her go)

-silence-

sonny: well this is awkward

chad; yah ( phones ring) hello... no mom …... fine i'll be there in a few minutes …... no I dont want dressing on my salad...ok bye …...love you to ( hangs up) I have to go

sonny;ok ( hugs him)

chad; byes( leaves)  
>sonny: so justin what you want to do<p>

justin: we can watch a movie

sonny; ok you can pick while I pop popcorn

justin;ok( chooses scream 4 outs it in)

sonny:(comes back with popcorn sits down next to justin)

-scary part comes on -

sonny( hides under justin)

**WHAT WILL happen NEXT I DON'T EVEN KNOW I BETS IT GOING TO BE GOOD**

**sonny; is he going to kiss me**

**justin; I bet im going to kiss her**

**me; shut the freak up your going to give it away**

**chad; he better not kiss her or im going to quit**

**me; you can quit you idiot so peace out sucker**

**chad; that's my thing**

**me; so**


End file.
